We propose to use newly developed synthetic methods to synthesize a variety of new antitumor agents being o and p substituted quinones, hydroquinones, cyclohexadienones, cyclohexenediones, and 5-substituted uracils. Our new method will allow systematic functional group variation with minimum effort. We will rely on rapid on-site bioassay to provide focus for synthetic goals. Compounds with the common receptor-complement feature (N-O-O triangulation) among antileukemic compounds will be synthesized and tested for activity. Synthetic methods fo potential applicability to the synthesis of the known antitumor agents Mitomycin C and mycophenolic acid and their analogs will be developed.